


Вырезанные сцены

by thett



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри уполз<br/>хартвин, флафф, все ругаются неприличными словами</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вырезанные сцены

\- У вас неплохой вкус, - сказал Гарри, пролистывая брошюрку "Миссии Саус Глейд".  
\- Фелифиозфные ф-фанатики, - набитый рот добавлял речи Валентайна очарования, - фаздвафают.  
Гарри кивнул, обозначая согласие. Он не одобрял маниакальных увлечений чем-либо, чем угодно - религией, идеями власти или спасения. В его иерархии пороков Валентайн занимал не самое почетное место. Ступенью выше стояли сектанты (потому что стадное сумасшествие несет в себе гораздо больший вред, чем потуги шизофреника-одиночки), королевскую ложу двадцатый год абонировал сэр Честер Кинг - по причине своего непомерного занудства, мелочности и фальшивой одержимости общим делом. Симуляция нездорового энтузиазма раздражала еще больше, чем сам энтузиазм. Сэр Честер Кинг был искусный лжец; все время их плодотворного сотрудничества он выедал мозги Гарри своей серебряной ложечкой, по размерам приближавшейся к столовому половнику, и теперь Гарри испытывал потребность на время перестать быть исполнителем его поручений. Пятьдесят четыре года - неплохой возраст, чтобы заняться собственной жизнью.  
\- На вфякий флучай уфовню, - Валентайн воспитанно промокнул губы салфеткой и пригубил вино, - вы зейвфифельно фотите уфастфовать в иффытанияф?  
\- Именно так, - Гарри одарил Валентайна одной из своих добрейших улыбок. - Видите ли, мне необходимо выпустить пар.  
\- А фы не рофкого десятка, - Валентайн расхохотался. - Гавель, пвинеси нам коньфяк. Отфетим вафу смефть, фыцарь Галахад.  
\- Охотно.  
\- Я ф таким увофольстфием пофмотрел вы на это фам, - сокрушался Валентайн, пока Газель чеканным движением разливала "Наполеон" (интересно, откуда он знал; Гарри ему об этом не говорил), - но я боюфь вива крофи, меня аж фовотит.  
\- Это пройдет, - ответил Гарри, раскатывая по языку смолянистый букет.

Попробовать приготовленный Гэри мартини ему не удалось. Гэри на диво долго решался - Гарри не подозревал, что столько застенчивости может найтись в мальчике с улицы. Но протягивая бокал, Гэри зацепил пальцами руку, его лицо исказилось наскоро взболтанной смесью смущения и решительности, а потом он уже целовал Гарри, непреклонно отпихивая холодное стекло куда подальше. Гарри давно потерял счет дням и своим намекам: паб, первая примерочная, больничная палата, сколько он предоставил возможностей? По армейской привычке Гэри держался до последнего. Гарри полагал, что влечение - не тот случай, когда джентльмену стоило сдерживаться.  
Это должно было раздражать, но вместо того привлекало. Гэри не хотел денег ради денег, славы ради славы и секса ради секса. Он смотрел на Гарри хрустальным взглядом Золушки (еще одна сказка, которую можно было привести в пример; пуля с амнезиаком и пинта Гиннеса как прозрачная туфелька), возводил на пьедестал своих желаний. Гарри не сомневался в том, что когда он исчезнет, Гэри примет рыцарский плащ с готовностью и не без удовольствия, точно так, как сейчас неумело брал в рот. Неужели не было мальчиков? Шпана из неблагополучных районов не делает различий; а может, он что-то напутал, и только аристократам полагалось элитное во всех смыслах образование закрытых школ. В любом случае, Гарри предпочитал пассивную роль. Сыпать остротами и расстегивать пуговицу на рубашке, ловя паточные взгляды - это одно, а трудиться над чьим-либо телом, выжимая стоны, его не слишком интересовало. Дерзни Гэри раньше, могло бы дойти и до этого, но сейчас Гарри хватало его тепла и страсти. Цепляясь за край стола (необузданность молодости, широкие толчки бедер), Гарри прикидывал, сколько еще - часов? минут? - сможет выкроить из плотного графика измен и заботы о родине. Он был хорошим портным, но отпуск манил сильнее, чем вкус бескомпромиссной влюбленности.  
Или все-таки нет. Гэри всхлипнул, зажмурился, по лбу до взъерошенной челки прокатилась капля пота. Модная стрижка обратилась разоренным гнездом. Он зря отпустил волосы, Гарри больше нравилось, как было раньше - необработанный металл, сырая сила. Что-то чужое и привлекательное: практичный ежик (чтобы не за что было зацепиться противнику в драке), второсортные пабы, пакетик сканка перекочевывает из кармана в карман. В его жизни не было такого, не было даже намека.   
Между губ метались невысказанные слова, их соль отравляла послевкусие. Впервые за месяцы Гарри испытал сожаление о том, что не выдвинул другого кандидата.

\- Ты блядский мудак, - задохнулся репликой Мерлин, - просто непередаваемый. Пиздопроебанный блядский мудила. Ублюдок.  
\- Моя матушка утверждала, что зачала от отца, - ровно ответил Гарри, втягивая через соломинку коктейль. На отдыхе он обрел пристрастие к второсортной сладкой выпивке, что логично привело за собой лишние десять фунтов. - Хотя учитывая чрезмерное влечение к чисто мужским компаниям, я склонен подозревать его в викторианских предрассудках.  
\- И где ты находишься, позволь осведомиться? - Мерлин умел вживаться в любую ситуацию рекордно быстро, за что и был принят на опасную должность. Наверняка он уже проследил звонок с точностью до дюйма, но Гарри не отказал себе в удовольствии.  
\- На том свете. Тут много загорелых задниц и Тихий океан. И подают отличную "маргариту", прошу заметить.  
\- Сука, - грустно констатировал Мерлин.  
\- Уебище, - не без нежности ответствовал Гарри. - Тебе известна цель моего звонка, не правда ли?  
\- Известна, - вздохнул Мерлин; на экране высветилось уведомление о новом письме, - отправил. Считаю нужным сообщить, что ты дрочила и извращенец.  
\- Премного благодарен, - кивнул Гарри, открывая видео-файл. В монтаже с четырех камер (от Валентайна не следовало ожидать меньшего, он все-таки был недурным организатором) сцена его последнего выступления была видна во всех подробностях.  
\- Мальчик скучает, - незаинтересованно протянул Мерлин.  
\- Ну дай ему задание, - слишком быстро, слишком равнодушно; плохо, - куда-нибудь в район Фиджи. А там найдемся.  
\- Не боишься, что его съедят? Или тебя.  
\- Фиджийские сказки, - усмехнулся Гарри, - не боюсь. Я сам кого угодно съем.  
\- Меня все так заебало, Гарри, - Мерлин выдохнул и стал собой - привычным холеным гиком, над личной жизнью которого в унисон смеялась вся Служба, - я не подписывался. На вот это вот.  
\- Могу себе представить, - Гарри сомкнул веки и снова открыл.  
На линии взгляда не было ничего, кроме моря и загорелых задниц. Мелко размолотый лед раскатился холодом во рту, напоминая о том ощущении, когда язык немеет от поцелуев.  
\- А у меня отпуск, - сказал он, ставя на повтор памятную сцену в церкви: момент абсолютного раскрепощения, личная Мекка для неверующего мужеложца, - и мальчика пришли.  
\- Пришлю, - с обреченной ненавистью сказал Мерлин. - Задолбал уже. Ходит тут, косит глазом. Костюм не носит, сверкает кедами, как последняя гопота.  
\- Это славно, - превосходная "маргарита" стала странно горькой на вкус, - это славно.


End file.
